Sometime boarding school is heaven (NSFW Soma week)
by Sampuig306
Summary: This is the first time I ever did smut. So, I'm kinda nervous about how I wrote it. In this story, Maka got accepted to the best boarding school in the world. She knows that she gotta love being in this place, but being in love with her roommate was unexpected. Even if you got accepted to a ALL GIRL SCHOOL. Fem!SoulxMaka
1. Chapter 1

Day 1 - Caught

* * *

Death's Will and Mind Academy aka DWMA, it's the best top boarding school in Death City. They have students studies so good, so hard that most of them got accepted to Yale, Princeton, and Harvard. Maka Albran got accepted for having the bestest and highest grades in her old middle school and her mother used to go to DWMA when she was her age. In her mind, the best thing about DWMA that is a 'all-girls' school.

At the day before starting school, she has never been so thrilled. She heard that they will stay an apartment near school and been assigned to have a roommate or more. She walked up the stair to find her apartment. She finally move out of the house. By 'house', she meant 'away from her womanize father'. She hated him ever since he cheated her mom and causing Maka think that ALL men are pigs, just like her father which been proved since she dated one of them. Now, she's out of there and finally have some peace.

Maka finally found her apartment: 42. She knocked the door since she didn't have the key and opened by a beautiful albino girl she have seen it. Her hair is white, like snow. She has a light tan skin making Maka feel pale as chalk, but the most beautiful thing about her roommate is her eyes. They are red, redder as a ruby. "So, you must my new roommate?" she smiled as her teeth showed. _She has shark teeth. Cool._ She thought. "Hello? Are you staring at my teeth?" she realized she was staring and looked away.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Happens all the time." she looked at her. "Are you my new roommate?" Maka nodded. "Cool, I'm Soulanna, but you can call me: Soul." she held out her hand to Maka.

"Maka" she smiled and shook her hand.

* * *

Maka's First day of school: Loved it. She loved her classes, loved her teachers, and also started to love your new friends. A tall, raven hair girl named Tsubaki with her blue-haired roommate named Star. Also, a black hair girl with three white stripe on her left side of her hair. Her name is Marah Death, but everyone called her Death the Kidd or just Kidd. She's the school principal's daughter and she haves TWO roommate named Liz and Patti Thompson. She has OCD with symmetry.

At lunchtime, Soul and Maka walked out of the building with their lurches and met up with the girls. "Hey, Girls!" Soul waved to them.

"Hey!" said the Girls. "So, Soul... You're still on tonight at the Chupa-Cabra's?" said Liz.

"You know it!" Soul smiled. Maka raised her brow when they say that.

"What's Chupa-Cabra's?" She asked.

"It's girl's club. There's great food, cool music, and sexy girls. Soul is their DJ, every Saturday." Said Tsubaki.

"It's so cool. Wait, school just started." worried her grades until Kid told her.

"We don't worry about it. The work doesn't started until tomorrow. Consider it as 'Welcome Back to School' party." Maka feel relieved.

"You can come with us!" Said Star and Patti.

"I... I don't know." She was unsure about going to a girl's club since she been told by her new friends that they're gay. Well, Tsubaki and Liz is Bi and Kid is pansexual. Patti is Unknown since she liked to everything with her big sister. Maka has no problem about it, She surrost them. A matter of fact, She has been curious about sexaulity since she never liked men. "Maybe."

"Come on, Maka. It will be fun, plus you finally know about real music since you have bad taste of music." said Soul. Maka gasped as she turned to her.

"No, I don't!"

"Miley Cyrus? Really?" she said, annoyed.

"Only one song of hers. One song."

"Whatever. You're coming or not?" In Maka's mind, she shouldn't go, but she wants to. If what Kidd say is true, so be it. She sighed and answered.

"Sure."

"Cool. I'm gonna help you dress. You're going to a dance club, not book club." Then, Maka shot her a death glares with the finger. Soul chucked. What a beautiful friendship, huh?

*Skip to tonight*

Maka and Soul went to the Chupa-Cabra's by riding Soul's orange motorcycle. Soul dressed Maka in a strapless light green top, a blue jean skirt and cute sandals to show off some skin. Soul is in her black and yellow jacket under a white tank-top, red short with black boot and headband say 'Eater'. "Alright. Ready to have fun?" said Soul as she parked her bike.

"Yep, I'm ready." They got off and started walking until Soul stop Maka.

"Wait. Hold on." She pulled out her eyeliner and put some on Maka's eyes. "Ok. Looking better, but one more thing." She said as she finished the eyeliner, then she pulled out her pigtails and let it go down. "There. Now, you look hot." that comment made Maka blushed.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now, let's go." then, they walked in the club.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Loud music, girls dancing and sex is in the air. Maka never been in a club before, but she never felt so alive. She never thought that she was having a great time and some girls was flirting with her. "Hey, Maks!" she heard Soul coming this way to the bar. "You're having fun?"

"So much fun!" She admitted.

"Cool. Hey, let's dance!"

"Okay." they went to the dance floor and then, Avril Lavigne's Hello Kitty played.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" said Soul, loudly. Maka nodded. "You see that pink-haired girl there?" she turned and found the girl.

"Yeah! What about her?"

"She's crazy about me, that's what! I kept telling her that I'm not in to her, but she wouldn't listen." Maka can tell that she need help to rid of her. So, She nodded.

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"Come with me." Soul grabbed her hand and drag her to the bathroom. "Ok. I'm only doing this once. So, forgive me after this."

"What is.." she cut off by Soul's lip in her. Soul pushed her into the wall, stilling kissing her. Maka don't know what is happening, but she is kissing her back. She felt Soul's hand going under her skirt and underwear, then rub her cilt. Maka gasped and moaned as Soul start kissing her neck and rubbing her cilt. She keep moaning until the bathroom door opened.

"What the hell?" They turned to the door and found the pink-haired girl that Soul was talking about. "What the hell is happening here?!"

"What's happening here is me making her cum. So. FUCKING. HARD." Maka moaned loudly as Soul stroke her cilt, really good. "Like I say, we're not dated and it was crazy one night stand. Now, you understand?"

"Completely. Have fun with your tiny tits!" She slammed the door and Soul stopped.

"Sorry about that. I just want her to stop."

"So, you thought 'Hey, maybe I can made her stop following me by almost raping my roommate'"

"It's not rape, if you enjoy it." She pulled her hand out from Maka's skirt and show her. "And what I see is, you enjoy it **very much." **Maka blushed because she knew it's true. Soul is officially the first girl she's been kissed and made her wet. "You better clean up down there before you come out." Soul step back away from Maka and let her go to the stall where it's for handicapped. Little did she know, Soul actually sucked her cum before she wash her hands. "Mmmm.. Delicious."

* * *

So, what did you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2- Birthday

**Sorry that i'm late. I was busy with school and other thing, but i will finish this. thank you**

* * *

They were sitting at the living room on couch watching 'Bones'. Then, something came up to Soul's mind."Hi, Maka."

"Yeah." She still watching 'Bones' while she answered.

"When is your birthday?

"Oct. 30." That made Soul turned to her.

"That's a week. Before Halloween." then Maka turned.

"Yeah, I know"

"So, why you didn't told me? We been roommate for almost 2 months and all I know about you is your hates for men because of your dad, you're wickedly smart, fine ass leg, and never liked fish. So, why you didn't tell me?" Soul started to be angry.

"Because my birthday always replay the same thing and it's bad." she said angrily.

"Really? How's bad?"

"So bad that my dad works so late that he forget the day of his daughter's birth. I sat in the kitchen table, eating my birthday cake while I wait for him. He came back before I went to bed, but he was with a hooker. All the moaning and banging in the house, I have to get out of there once and for all. No matter how much he begs for forgiveness, he already give me the **worst **birthday ever." She turned back to 'Bones'. Soul's almost anger faded out.

"Shit. You made it sound like you dislike your own birthday."

"I do. I just wish I have a better memories than that one." She stood up. "We going to the library and maybe the store. you need anything?" Soul shook her head.

"No, I'm good."

"Alright, bye." She grabbed her bag and went out. As Maka closed the door, Soul made a call.

"Hey, Kidd. It's Soul. Listen, can you call someone who the best food and cake and used your house on Oct. 30?

"Why?" said Kidd in the other line.

"Because we are having a birthday party." She smiled.

*Skip to Oct.30*

"Why are we going to Kidd's house again?" asked Maka.

"Because Liz and Patti need improvement of the Halloween party tomorrow and they want us." She answered as they walk up to the gate of Kidd's house.

"It's that why we're wearing our costume?" she looked down at her costume and Soul's. Maka as an Angel and Soul as a Devil.

"Something like that. Ok, they say the door will be open." Soul turned the knob and opened. They went inside, no light. "Where's the switch? Ah, here." Lights went on and then... "**SURPRISE!" **The girls are there with their costume on, presents on the table, three layer cake and a banner say 'Happy Birthday, Maka!'

"What's this?" Maka was so surprise that she able to say that.

"It's a costume party." said Liz, wearing a 'Wonder Woman' costume.

"For YOU!" Said Patti, wearing a Giraffe costume.

"For me? but how..." Kidd cut her off before she say anything else.

"Soul called me a week ago and did this" Kidd wearing a Beetlejuice suit. Soul and Maka turned to each other.

"You did say you have worst birthday. So, why not a best birthday?" said Soul, then smiled at her.

"and we want to celebrate it with you." said Tsubaki. Her and Star dressed up and Kagome(Tsubaki) and Inuyasha(Star).

"So, what do you say?" said Star. Maka can't believe Soul did this for her. At first, she thought she did this for her pity, but this is more than that. For a few second later, she finally say something.

"Is that ice cream?" She smiled. they giggled.

* * *

Tonight was the best birthday Maka ever had. They talked, laughed, danced, eaten some cake and played some games(even the dirty one ;)) Tsubaki gave her 'Kingdom Heart' game. Star gave her an autograph of herself. Patti gave her a stuffed giraffe. Kidd gave her the very first edition of 'Frankenstein'. Liz and Soul gave something sexual. Sexy red and black lingerie from Liz and a little pink vibrator from Soul. It was a little embarrassing for me, but she still never been happier than this.

*Later that night*

They went home, take a shower and ready for bed. Before Soul went to her room, she heard buzzing sound from Maka's room. Knowing that her door was crack opened, she took a peek and found Maka, wearing her night shirt, but no pant or underwear on with a vibrator on her hand. Maka was trying to masbate, but don't know how to. So, Soul decided to go in and help her. "Need help, Maka?" she asked as Maka closed her legs.

"What the hell, Soul? I thought you were sleeping."

"I was about to until I heard buzzing from your vibrator and you look like you don't know how to use it." She pointed at the vibrator and then, Maka.

"You just come in and watch?" She shook her head.

"No. I'm going to help you." Maka's eyes widened as Soul walk to her bed and sat in.

"What? I don't think you can..."

"Can what? Do it? Maka, I'm lesbian. I saw a lot of the girls' vag and I saw mine. Just trust me." She held out her head. Maka knew that she meant to say 'hand my your gift' and feel more embarrassed that she going to see her vagina, but then again, she do trust her. She took a deep breath and give the vibrator. "I promise, you won't regret this."

"Ok"

"Okay. I have a towel with me since I get out of the shower and need to be washed anyway. Lift your ass for me, so I can place it under you." Maka lift and Soul place it the towel. "Ok, Sat down and where's the lube? It came with the vibrator."

"I think it still in the bag." She pointed out the bag near her bed. Soul reach it and pulled out the lube.

"Okay, spread your leg for me." Maka blushed more, but didn't opened her legs. "Come on, Maka. Don't be embarrass. It's only you and me." then, she opened them, showing her bald vagina. _'c__ute'_ she thought. "Alright. Here we go." Soul put a little lube on the vibrator and moved around her vag. She started slowly for her since she's new. She move it around her cilt and saw Maka moved her legs a bit. "You started to feel something, right?" Maka nodded. "Good. Question: are you a virgin?" She nodded again. "Ok. So, I just still on cilt." Soul turned the knob of vibrator from low to median. "Alright. I'm going to tease you a bit. Teasing is a good for mastbation and mastbation is good for stress relief." She moved up,down, left and right on Maka's cilt. She saw her breathing a bit faster, then she moved her cilt a bit faster.

"Ah." She moaned. Soul knows that is a good sign. She keep doing it when Maka moaned more and opened her fold to her cilt. "Ah!" she moaned, loudly.

"What's wrong?" She shook his head.

"Nothing. It feels so good. I feel so wet." She moaned. Soul can't believe she say that to her and she started to feel wet herself. _'Shit! What's wrong with me?! It never happen before!'_ she thought. She try to focus until she saw her cum, dripping and started to have a urge to lick it. She turned the knob again from median to high and spread her fold to see her cilt. Maka grabbed her sheets as she moaned and panted more louder. Soul rubbing her legs together as she watching her roommate coming undone. She lead in slowly to her pussy as Maka keep say 'oh, shit!' She was about to back away until she heard the two words to leash her urge. "OH, SOUL!" Just like that, she throw the vibrator and eat her out. "Oh! Soul, Wha...AH, SHIT!" She tasted everything like she remember the first time and can't get enough of it. Maka grabbed Soul's hair and hold her down there, now she understand why they called her 'Soul Eater'. "OH MY GOD! IT FEELS SO GOOD, SOUL! SO GOOD! AH, I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING! I'M...AHHHHHH!" she came. Maka hit her head on the pillow and trying to breathe again as Soul finished licking until she realize what she just that.

"Oh my god!" her eyes widened as she put her hand on the mouth. "I can't believe I did that!" Maka looked at her, knowing what she means. "Sorry. I'm so sorry, Maka. I'm...sorry." Soul stood up and ran out of the room as Maka called out her name. They wanted feel regrets and pretend it never happened, but they can't and never will


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3- Uniform

**I re-edited the first two chapter. so, if you liked, look back. thank you**

* * *

Ever since that little incident, things got little... Awkward. They begun to not taking and avoid each other a bit for like, two weeks. After that, they started to noticed about each other, sexually.

Soul always look at Maka more than her school, studying her. Looking at her face, so innocent and cute that she want to kiss her lips again. Remembering how her lips tasted like strawberry. The way she looks on her one piece bathing-suit noticing her nipple are being hard after her swim and her skin are so pure and deliciously creamy that she want to taste and feel it. The best and worst thing that she want to do to Maka is those mile-long leg of her. She hates that Maka always wear those short skirts and she wants nothing more than go under it and eat her out until she's cum.

Same with Maka. Soul is the first and only girl who ever kiss her and want to have her way with her. Every time, she saw her teeth, she want to feel in her skin and her vag again since she knew why the girls in school called her 'Soul Eater'.

Every single time, if they **ever** have a (many) thought of they kissing, licking or fingering and even have fantasies about a role-play of the 'Teacher's Pet'. They ended up going someplace that no one can hear and mastbate. They hated to keep their 'dirty little secret' about each other for a month until one day at Swimming class. They were playing water volleyball, playing hard. Soul keep looking at her, jumping up and down and her bikini top riding up her ass. she kept looking at her until an idea hit her. "AHH!AHH! CRAMPS! I GOT CRAMPS!" She hold her hip until Maka came over.

"I got you. Let's get out of the pool."

"Alright!" She secretly happy that Maka touched her again and so, did Maka. They swim out of the pool and walked to the locker room. Soul knew that the locker room will be empty and they only have 45 minutes left of their room. Now, she took her chance. She pushed Maka into the lockers and kissed her.

Maka gasped when Soul kissed her, but it wasn't too long for her to kissed her back and keep on kissing her as she places her hands on her face. Soul pulled out of the kiss and look at her in the eye. "Soul, why did you..."

"I can't take it anymore. You did something to me without realizing because I never **ever** felt this way before. I don't know what it is you did. You being so smart, so lovely, so caring, so...sexy. I think I might be in love with you and I can't stands it. That incident made me realize that and that I have so much lust for you. I want nothing more than claimed you as mine and made you cum for me." Soul went breathless now when Maka is still speechless. "Maka, Please say something." She started to fear that Maka didn't feel the same way until she finally spoke.

"Then, made me cum, Soul. Made me cum, SO...DARN...HARD." Just like that, we crashed their lips again and started fingering each other by went under their bikini bottom. Soul pinched her nipple through her top as Maka ripped and sucked her tit and soon later, kissing again. They moaned louder as they fucking each other until they came and slip down slowly against the locker. Still recovering their breaths, they look at each other and smiled. "That was so good."

"Yeah, it was" She licked her fingers off of Maka's cum. "So, I know it's strange to ask after this but, will you be my girlfriend?" She was waiting for her to say 'yes' or 'no', then Maka kiss her, passionately. They pull away from their kiss. "So, it's a yes?"

"A fucking yes." She licked Soul's cum off of her fingers. "and taste good." They giggled a little and kissed again.

* * *

Sorry, it's short, but the next one will be more.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4- Lick

**I'm sorry and I know I'm late, but I keep having my story play out like movie. I have ged classes,babysit, and brother's gradation. I hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

It's been 5 months since they been together and they can't never be happier. Of course, they have to keep their relationship from the school board, but other than that, half of the girls in school are into girls. So, what? When they told their friends about their relationship, their were thrilled. Maka learned that Tsubaki and Star are in relationship and they enjoyed BDSM, which she found scary, but support them. Also, Kidd is in a relationship with Liz and Patti as well. Maka asks Kidd if it is alright to be in a relationship with them since they are sisters, but the sister loved to share each other with Kidd and Kidd loved them since she saved them from the streets and symmetry. They go out on dates, like everyone else. Even there's some complains about gay, but they can care less...as long they don't know which school they go and report them. Since they're dating, they talk more about each other, like Soul's family are musicians and she play the piano. Maka asks her if she can play for her and then, Soul say 'Someday, I Promise.' They trust each other more than anyone else, loved each other, loved everything about each other.

One day, Maka came home with the grocery and found Soul staring at a...wedding invitation. "Hey, Babe." Soul look up and smiled as she placed the grocery on the table.

"Hey, Angel."

"What's with the wedding invitation? You planning our future early?" They giggled as Soul shook her head.

"No, It's my brother, Wes's wedding and I have to be there for two weeks." Maka remember Soul saying that she has a brother. Wes is like a male version of Soul without the shark teeth.

"Really? Your brother's getting married?" She started putting the groceries away.

"Yep and I wondering that if you want to come with me." She said as Maka stopped and turned to her.

"Come with you?"

"Yeah. I mean, you never been to New York and you always say that you hate being home with your dad during break. Plus, we hated that we talking through phone and Skype, remember?"

"How I can forget that?" that suck memorie came back and made 'I hate that time' look.

"I know, but they really wanted to meet you." she smiled as Maka look suprised.

"They wanted to meet me? Why?"

"Well, you know I told them about you and they think your good influence on me." Maka still can't believe that she told her parents about her and like her, but she smiled at her.

"Yeah. That 'no sex until you aced your final' pay off"

"So, Do you want to come?"

"Yeah, I will come with you." Soul smiled, but Maka didn't finished. "But, I want to do one thing before we go. Come with me." She took her hand and went to their room. "Everyone knew you as 'Eater', right?" Soul nodded. "Let's see I can be the 'Eater'" She said, seductively. Soul grinned at her seductively as well.

"I'll be the judge of that. Just so you know, Nobody can made me moaning, panting, squealing, leg shaking, or even screaming of pleasure by eating me out." She helded out five fingers as she told her. "You think you can made me do all of that?" Maka smiled, evil and sexy.

"Oh, yes, I can. I been practicing." Maka pulled Soul's shorts and underwear down as she heard her giggle and look at her. "What?"

"You are such a nerd." Still have that sexy grin of her as Maka stood up.

"A nerd whos gonna make you cum." She pulled Soul to the bed and started her work by kissing her legs. She lick two of her fingers and circle around her vag lip. Soul sighed, knowing it feels good, then Maka bit and lick a little on her thighs and now, she went to her pussy,almost like she making out with it. _Damn it. it started to feel good. So good._ Soul thought as she started to breathing a bit faster.

Now, Maka lick her pussy up, down and all around inside. She heard Soul breathing hard and fast, trying not to moan, then she lick faster on her cilt after she smiled, evilly. She heard her panting(Point 1), feel their sheet pulled, knowing that Soul was feeling it(Bonus 1 ;) She pulled away, but used her fingers around her cilt. "Come on, Soul. You gotta moan for me." Soul closed her lips tight and shook her head. "I won't tell anyone what happened about reputation of being a 'Eater'. I'll be your personal 'Eater'." She lick again, long and good. "Mmm. You taste delicious." She kept licking her more. Soul still wouldn't moan, but she's close to it. _She want to take the hard way. Fine, You asked for it _Maka thought as she stopped her lip on her cilt and ...

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!AAAAHHHHH!" Soul screamed/moaned. Maka keep sucking her clit(Point 2 and 3)then, stopped sucking and look at Soul, panting and eyes wide open.

"Finally! I got you!"

"More, More! I want More, please!" Soul sound like she going to cry. Maka smiled and went back to her work. "Ohhhh, Yesss. MORE!" She hold Maka's head and push her to her pussy. Maka was so proud of herself, she decided to give the big finale.

She open up Soul's pussy and licking her fast, hard, and wild. She heard Soul keep say 'oh shit' or 'oh god', her leg shaking(Point 4) and then, she heard something of Soul that she wanted to hear.

"I'm Cumming! I'm Cumming! I'm Cumming! I'm Cu..." she squealed(Point 5),then screamed. She came until she feel something weird and heard Maka gasped. "What's wrong?" still catching her breath.

"You **Squirted **at me." Soul's eyes widen as she heard that word. _I squirt? Me? A squirter now? _She thought. She freaked out because she never squirt and Maka just made her like that. "Wait, this is the first time you s..." Soul cut off.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"Oh my god! I made you squirt like hell! Yes! I am the new 'Eater'" Maka have so much pride of herself, she did little dance.

"You are so getting it, Albarn." she try to stood up, but her legs are so weak by eating out. She sighed. "Once, I feel my leg again."

"then, you rest up a little." Maka stood up from the floor. "I'm gotta made pasta. Your favorite." then she walked out of the room.

Maka doing her victory dance while cooking. Soul can feel her legs again, once she heard Maka saying 'Soul, Food's ready." she decided to sneak up behind Maka and eat her the way she did, but Maka flip her over the floor. She taking karate as little girl. Soul still pissed, but the smell of her pasta made her happy. So, they just went to the table and eat. "Don't worry, hon. You'll get me one day." Maka said, happily.

"Oh, I will." she said before she take another bite.

* * *

Tell me what you think? Thank you


	5. Chapter 5

Day 5 - Smooth

**A/N: I'm so sorry. It's been so long since I update this story. I went back to school to get my GED since I grad as a special ed. and taking care of my brothers since they out of school. I'll promise I will update more. Enjoy. XD Also, this is the longest chapter I ever wrote. **

* * *

Summer has come at last as Soul and Maka was on the plane to New York. Maka called her dad that she going to NY with her girlfriend, but her dad thought girlfriend as in best friend because he didn't know that her little girl is a lesbian. She figured that not to tell him because she knows if she did, he will ask her to make out with her or something in front of him. Sick man, right? But other than that, she's more than happy to spend her summer with coolest girlfriend ever.

"I still can't believe I'm on a plane to NY with you. I'm so excited."

"I know and I still can't believe you came with me." she kissed her hand. "Now, I wouldn't get bored anymore." Maka smiled, then frowned. "Hey, What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just... what if they don't like me? what if they were expected a very pretty girl? Pretty than me?"

"Oh Maka. Don't say like that. You're beautiful, babe. A beautiful mind, body and soul. Also, they going to admire you, like I admire you." Maka look at Soul with a smile/frown on her face. "What?"

"You still wouldn't say it." Soul sighed because she knew exactly what she meant.

"You wouldn't either. So, Why should I? Because I'm the guy of this relationship?" Maka made a "Well..." look on her face, then Soul's eye widen. "Oh my god! You really think that?"

"Well, not all the time. You just act like one and know how to keep your girlfriend **very satisfying**." Maka smiled the last part because she knows it's true. Soul smiled.

"Yeah, I do." She kissed her until a flight attendant interrupted them.

"Excuse me, ladies. We're about take off and you needed to fastened your seat."

"Alright." they said.

"Thank you." They fasten their seatbelts as she walked away. Soul hold Maka's hand and kiss it.

"I'm so glad you came with me for the summer." Soul smiled, then Maka smiled back.

"Me too. I can't believe I'm going to meet your parent as your girlfriend." she lay her head on her shoulder as closed her eyes while Soul look out of the window with look say 'I am so fucked.'

"Yep." she said as the plane lift up from the ground.

* * *

Few hours later(nighttime),they in a cab leading to Soul's house. They hasn't say anything to each other since the plane landing. Maka have noticed that Soul seems nervous about something as she tapping your fingers so fast. She never seen her in this state before; They were talking, laughing, watching a movie and a little game called "Show, don't tell" in the plane's bathroom, if you know what I mean.

Maka was about to ask her, until she been interrupt by Soul. "We're here. Stop here." she said to the driver. The driver stopped at the big Victorian mansion, like Soul say. She's a fan of gothic architecture. They grabbed their suitcases from the driver as he took them out of the thunk and went to the front door. "Maka?" She knows that Soul sounded more nervous before.

"Yeah?" Now, she worried about her.

"There's something I didn't tell my parents about and I know you will be mad at me." They stopped at the front as the driver drove away.

"What is it that I would be mad for didn't tell your parents? You get expelled or something?" Soul chucked and shook her head. "Then, what is it?" She knocked on the door and waited for someone to opened.

"It's...It's.." Maka about to ask her until she finally spoke. "They didn't know I'm lesbian!" She quickly said as Maka turned her, like if she's mad or crazy.

"What?!" She about to say something crazy to her, but someone opened the door and she turned with forced smile on her face. "Hello?" She said to a beautiful brunettes with violet eyes. Soul told her that this woman was her Nanny and why she came back, working with them as their Maid.

"Hello. You must be Miss Maka, right?" Maka nodded. "Oh. I'm so glad you came. Soulanna told me and your family all about you." She turned to Soul. "She's very beautiful this one."

"Yeah, she is, but I'm still surprised you still work here, Joann."

"Yes, I am. Now, come inside and let show you to your room." As they went inside and Maka was amazed of the house. Huge, beautiful, all sliver and gold. She try to remember why her girlfriend never like to come home, but she's pissed at her for not telling her parents about their sexual identity or maybe their relationship. Joann opened a room that looks a lot like Soul's room in Death City. "Here, you are. Samantha think that you two should be in the same room to spend time together. Is that alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's alright." They nodded.

"Ok, good. Do you girls want anything?" They look at each other and shook their head to Joann. "Alright, you girls settle in and Welcome to the Manor home, Miss Maka."

"Just Maka is fine. Thank you." As soon as Joann leaves, Maka turned to Soul with an angry look. "Ok, Explain!"

"I know. Ok, just hear me out." She took a deep breath and said. "Before I met you, I was in public school, like any other kid go and my dad was super pissed at me for my grades down and spending time with Steve. When they don't know that 'Steve' is actually a chick and the only two people who knows about me being gay is my brother, Wes and Joann. As they thought that she is a he, they send me to DWMA, a all-girl boarding school and I was like 'Fuck yeah. I can finally get away from my anti-gay parent and have sex with girls whatever and whenever'. I was happy and then, you came along."

"My god." She want to believe her, but she starting to think of her as her father was like that. A Whore.

"But Maka, you have understood. I want to tell them. I really want to." She sound like she was about to crying.

"But, you didn't, just like you can't even the 'L' word to me." She said, angrily. Tears are already came out of her eyes.

"I know, but.." She been interrupted by an angry Maka.

"But what? Am I a sex toy to me? Using me for your pleasure?"

"No! Of course not!" Now, Soul started to feel upset. _How could she say that? _she thought.

"Then What? Why you didn't tell them or me?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE BEST THING THAT EVER HAPPENS TO ME! You believe in me when nobody did! You never give up even if I was scared like bitch. You're the WHOLE reason I want it to tell them. **You** give my courage. A courage that I thought never had before. You're the most important girl in the world to me, you're my best fucking friend I never have and I love you so fucking much that I'm so afraid of losing you forever." Maka's heart stopped and eye widen. She actually saw tears coming off. Soul never cries before, even in front of her. "Please, Just don't break-up with me. I have never loved anyone like this before, but I don't want to lose it." Before she knew it, Maka kissed her, passionately. She pulled away from the kiss and smiled.

"I love you too. So so much and I don't want to lose this neither." Maka smiled.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't say anything to me. I promise that I will tell my parent about us as soon as possible. I swear."

"Take all the time you need, sweetie. Take your time." Maka kissed her and Soul kissed back. Soul take her to her bed without breaking this kiss.

"I love you." Soul mumbled while kissing her. Their kiss is mixed with lust, desire, passion and a lot of love. It made her realized as Maka started kissing her way to the neck, She want to give her more than a good make-out or fuck. So, she stopped and looked at Maka in the eye. "Hold on. I want to make you feel good. I wanted you to feel my love for you. I want to make love to you. A great, smooth lovemaking to you." Maka places her hands on her face and smiled.

"Then make love to me, Soul. Show me how much you love your angel." Their lips crashed together. They got on bed with their dresses and shoes off. Nothing, but a green lingerie on Maka and a red one on Soul. Soul got up and went to the door to lock it, then went back to her love.

"Alright." she said as she climb on her bed. "Now, I want to turn around and don't touch me, at least I say so. Ok? This is about you." Maka pouted because she knows she want to touch her, but she did what she been told and turn around. "Good girl." Soul moved her hair to a side and started kissing her neck. Maka moaned and feel Soul's hands on her arms smoothly to her shoulder, then kissing her way to her shoulder as she smooth her neck to Maka's bra hook. Soul give her a hickey as she unhook her bra.

She slipped her love's bra, completely, then she moved her hand from her waist to her breasts. She heard her moaning as she groped her. "Soul, please~" Maka moaned as Soul rubbed her nipple with her thumbs. "Soul. Please. I want to touch you." She smiled and whispered to her ear.

"Turn around and lay down." Maka did as she told, but she did that, she stood up, grabbed her by the neck and kiss her. "Tell me what you want, my sweet Maka."

"I want it about us. Not just me, us together." Soul smiled as she shook her head.

"You know, sometime I think I don't deserve you."

"That makes both of us, but you deserve this." Soul moaned as Maka sucked and nibbled her breast. She didn't remember that she took her bra off, but she did remember she teach her that. Soul have a idea and Maka started another one.

"Maka? Maka." she heard her humming 'yes' while sucking her tit. "Wanna do 'scissoring'?" Maka stopped sucking and looked at her.

"We never try that before."

"Well, then let's try." They giggled as they took each other's underwear and throw in with their bra. They were completely naked and ready. "Ok, ready?" Maka nodded. "Alright. You put your leg under mine" Maka placed her left leg under Soul's right. "And I put my leg under your." She placed it. "Ok, now. We rubbed our pussy together, ready?" Maka nodded one more time. "Now." They started scissoring. They moaned and thought 'Why they never done this while they in school?', but they don't care anymore. "Ah, Ah! It feel good than I thought."

"Yeah. Ah! Faster?" Soul smiled and nodded. They scissoring faster and moaned a bit louder. It's so damn good, they hold together close and keep scissoring. "Ah! Ah! Yes! Oh My God! Yeah,yeah, yeah!" she moaned as she groping Soul's ass

"Ah, Shit! Oh, Fuck! I'm so close. So close. Oh, Don't stop! Don't Stop!" She groped Maka's ass on one hand and hold her thigh on the other.

"Let's cum together." They kissed, moved their tongues together as they moaning. They keep going and going until they climaxed. They fell on their side, out of breath and hug together. "Thank you, Soul. That... was incredible." Maka kissed her with the energy she has left. "I love you, Soul."

"I love you too, Maka." She hold her and stay like that for a while.

xxxxxxXxxxxxx

They woke up from their hour nap and we wanted a midnight shack. Soul got out of her room with a red silk robe and went down the hall until she heard moaning... from my mom's study. She took a peek from a creak opened door and found Joann being eating out from the other side of desk. She can't see who's the Eater, but she's happy that Joann is getting some. She turn away, went to the kitchen and came back to her room with Strawberries and Cream. They enjoy their shacks and another round of lovemaking.

* * *

Like it? Love it? Hate it?

Leave your thoughts

and if you want, guess who's Joann's Eater? Guess right? Update the next one on the 13th.


End file.
